1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a rotary toothbrush, and more particularly, to a rotary toothbrush capable of being freely rotated in a vertical or horizontal direction and capable of stably and accurately performing tooth-brushing by temporarily fixing a head part in which bristles are implanted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a generally used toothbrush, a handle and a head part having bristles implanted therein are formed in a linear shape.
However, when teeth are brushed using a linear toothbrush, the tooth-brushing is performed in a horizontal direction, such that foreign materials caught between the teeth are not completely removed and enamel is easily injured, thereby causing a dental disease.
In order to prevent these problems, it has been recommended to brush the teeth from the gums to the ends of the teeth in a scheme similar to combing. However, since it is structurally difficult for the linear toothbrush to move in a vertical direction, the teeth are habitually brushed in the horizontal direction, such that injury to the enamel may not be basically prevented.
Meanwhile, even though the tooth-brushing is performed in the vertical direction using the linear toothbrush, much movement of the wrist joint is generated, such that the wrist joint is easily injured.
Therefore, the present applicant has disclosed ‘Rotary Toothbrush’ in Korean Patent No. 1036674 so that tooth-brushing may be easily performed in the vertical direction as well as in the horizontal direction.
That is, in the rotary toothbrush according to the related art, a head part in which bristles are implanted is horizontally or vertically rotatable, such that the tooth-brushing may be freely performed in the vertical or horizontal direction.
However, in the rotary toothbrush according to the related art, the head part is horizontally rotated in some degree at the time of performing the tooth-brushing, such that it is impossible to stably and accurately perform the tooth-brushing.